Two Worlds Collide
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Fate is a Demigod who lost her father when she was 10 due to an accident. She then adopted by Charlie and she lived a normal life, but, when her adopted sister, Bella Swan she got involved into a supernatural world. Being a Demigod is hard enough, and now Vampires and Werewolf too? Holy Zeus...
1. Chapter 1 Big Sister

BIG SISTER

**My first Twilight and Percy Jackson Crossover. There are 2 OCs here.**

**Name : Fate Violetta Swan**

**Born : September 9, 1996**

**Species : Demigod**

**Gender : Female**

**Hair : Wavy Chocolate brown hair past her shoulder**

**Eye Color : Crimson Red**

**Skin Color : Pale**

**Family : Charlie Swan (Adoptive Father), Bella Swan (Adoptive sister), Ananke, Goddess of inevitability (Biological Mother), Biological father (deceased)**

**Abilities : Able to see people decisions, the decision she saw is the definite decision, and the decision that the person will choose, regardless of the optional decision that still exists, so, in a sense, she can see a definite future.**

**Trivia : Crimson Red eyes is a trait she got from her mother, Ananke.**

**Hobbies : Drawing, Singing**

**Personality: Shy, kind, naïve, sweet, caring.**

**Bad Habits: Clumsy (clumsier than Bella), gullible, always keep things to herself.**

**Portrayed by: Alisha Newton**

**Name : Alyssa Elizabeth Cullen**

**Born : February 14, 1986**

**Species : Demigod, Vampire**

**Gender : Female**

**Hair : wavy Bronze hair reach her waist**

**Eye Color : Gold**

**Skin Color : Pale**

**Family : Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father), Esme Cullen (adoptive mother), Edward Cullen (Half Brother), Emmet Cullen (adoptive brother), Jasper Hale (adoptive brother), Alice Cullen (adoptive sister), Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister), Athena (biological mother).**

**Abilities : Talking to Owls.**

**Trivia : She has the ability because she's the daughter of Athena**

**Hobbies: Playing guitar and Reading**

**Personality: Funny, caring, loyal, carefree, a bit lazy, and sarcastic.**

**Bad Habits: Sleeping in the middle of the class, teasing people, sarcastic remark**

**Portrayed by: Ellie Darcey-Alden**

**NOW! Onto the story!**

"Do you think she will like me?" I ask my father who's driving us to the airport. My father sighed again. This is like the tenth times I have asked that actually. "Believe me Fate, she'll like you." My father said. I nodded and start to play with my hair. Today my adoptive sister Bella will come and start to live with us. I haven't met Bella since I was adopted by father, that's why I'm so nervous. What if she didn't like me?

* * *

"Can you see her?" I ask my father, looking around at the various people passing me. We had arrived at the airport and we were waiting for Bella to show. Father turned his head to different direction in search for her as well.

"No I can't see her yet." He said.

I nodded and turned to my left, looking at all the passengers exiting their flight, but she was nowhere in sight. I already know Bella's appearance from all the pictures father show me so it's not really hard to find her. She has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Simply put, she is beautiful. I look and look waiting for her to appear. I'm sighing in disappointment she wasn't here yet. But then, the last passenger caught my eyes.

"Father, that's Bella… right?" I asked unsurely, pointing at the girl with brown hair and brown eyes which also has pale skin like mine. "Ah, yes there she is." My father said. When she was on our sight, Father yelled her name out. She turned into our direction and smiled, shyly waving her hand.

When we finally reach her, I hide behind father because of my shyness. I maybe a Demigod, but I'm half human you see, and I'm quiet the shy one.

"It's good to see you Bells." Father said. "Haven't changed that much. How's Renee?"

"Mum's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." She said. Her eyes then landed on me who is still clutching tightly onto father's clothes. _**Great Fate… You are soooo childish. **_ I thought. "Dad, this girl..?" Bella asked, pointing at me.

"Ah, yes Bella, she is the one I told you about. Your adoptive sister." Father said. Father then gestured me to greet my sister. "U-um… Hello…" I said shyly. Bella smiled then patted my head. "Hi. Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you. What's your name?" She asked. "Fate…" I said. "Nice name. I'm Bella."

* * *

Eventually we made it back to the house. No one talked at all during our way from airport to home. It really makes me nervous. Usually father will started conversation and eventually we will talk. But now it's as silent as river Styx.

When we arrived at home, I helped Bella to get all of her stuff up to her bedroom. "Oh, don't worry I can handle that." Bella said softly. "N-no it's okay… I wanted to help." I said. Bella hesitant but she nodded in the end and let me carry some of her stuff to her room.

* * *

Bella POV

I really like my adoptive sister. She is cute and adorable. She is also very kind. I almost surprised that she wants to help me carry my stuff to my bedroom. I mean, from what I hear from dad, she is still 10 years old.

After we put my stuff in my bedroom, I lied on my bed, rest after a long trip from Phoenix. Then I heard someone knock my door. I then open my door to find Violet. "Hey. What is it?" I asked. "W-well my room is next to you so… umm… uhh… if you want to talk to me I'll be uhh… just next door." She said shyly. I smiled at her. Gosh she is so adorable. "Alright, thanks." I said. She smiled a bit. "Oh and you'll be sharing the hallway bathroom with me…" she said. I nodded then she excused herself. I like this girl.

Fate POV

After my little conversation with Bella, I head to my room and lied on my bed. Bella is kind and beautiful. I think I will get along with her just fine. I also heard from Father that she is very smart. I sighed at that. My grades isn't really all that good due to my dyslexia . Sure I can read English better than my Demigod's friend (aside from Annabeth that is. She's just too smart). But that doesn't mean I understand English from head to toe. There are still many words that I can't read.

The most annoying traits for Demigod are ADHD and dyslexic.

I yawned and soon enough I fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up… It's already six." I heard soft voice wake me. I rubbed my eyes then sat on my bed. "Morning sleepyhead." I turned to see Bella standing next to my bed, holding a… spatula… maybe. "You… cook?" I asked sleepily. She nodded. "Yeah. Come on we're having Pasta today." She said. My stomach then grumbled loudly and I blush bright red. I just realized that I haven't eat anything since afternoon. Bella chuckled lightly then we went to out of the room to eat our dinner

* * *

Morning came, and Bella drive me to school. Usually, dad will drive me to school or I would walk by myself, but Bella said it's okay, so…yeah.

I wore a gray tank top with the letter "Baddies" on it along with black hoodie, black shorts, black sneakers, and black backpack (what's with me and black today?).

"So…" Bella began. "You're twelve right?"

"Yeah…"

"When did Charlie adopted you?" Bella asked.

"When I was 10. Charlie is the 5th foster home I got… if I remember correctly." I said.

"Oh."

She didn't ask anything after that. I'm glad that Bella is not the person who like to pry on people's business. "Umm… today is your first day at school right? Umm… well I guess most of the students there already heard about you… You know… gossip. Just ignore them if they annoy you, I was like that too in my first day." I said.

Bella smile and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

* * *

I walked into Forks Elementary, with the mob of people, a bunch of kids shoved their way through the doorway. I shook my head and ignored them. I kept walking with my head down… until I bumped into someone and knocked all of y stuff out of my hands.

"Watch it, Freak." Mira snarled. Mira Claymore is one of the famous students here. She is smart, pretty, and from a famous and rich family. But her attitude is well… as you can see now.

"S-sorry…" I stuttered.

She just hmmph-d me and pranced away.

I sighed and bent down to pick up my stuff, suddenly, a set of pale hands bent down to help me. I looked up to see Alyssa Cullen.

Alyssa is one of Dr. Cullen's children. She's in 5th grade, just like me. She's really kind and pretty, heck, even prettier than Mira. Her eyes though, are kinda strange. I mean, it's gold. No one have gold eyes. Though I'm not one to talk. I have Crimson red eyes, and as far as I know, no one has red eyes either.

She wore a green-blue sun dress along with long sleeves blue cardigan, blue boots and blue backpack which has black and white stripes on it.

"Thanks," I said, as she handed me my last notebook.

"No problem." She said, smiling sweetly at me, making me blushed. "Fate Swan right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you're Alyssa Cullen… right?" I asked.

"The one and only." She said, smiling. "Say, what class do you have now?"

"Uhh…" I hurriedly flipping all of the stuff in my hands to search for my schedule, causing most of my stuff almost fall again if Alyssa hadn't caught them. Man, talked about good reflex.

"Th-thanks… uhhh… Found it!" I said, taking my schedule that I slip in to my notebook. "my 1st period is… English…." I groaned.

"Oh, you have the first period with me." She said.

"I see… I think we should go now before Mr. Thompson yelled at us for being late." I suggested, after looking at my watch.

"Oh, right! Let's go!" She said and grabbed my hands. My, her hands are so cold! Is she sick?

* * *

School went by pretty fast. I've gotten closer to Alyssa during school time. It turns out she has all classes with me, and I sit with her during lunch time. She's an interesting and kind person. Though I can't understand how she can still listening to the teacher explanation when she slept in the class, I guess that's what people called 'unique talent'

Now we both wait for our siblings, well in my case sister to pick us up.

"Your sister new in the town right?" Alyssa asked suddenly.

"Yeah. She just moved in yesterday."

She nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you have red eyes?" she asked bluntly.

"Humm… it's a trait I got from my mother." I answered simply. "How about you? Why do you have gold eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Same… trait from both mom and dad." She said. "Oh."

Not long after, I saw Bella's orange truck came, and behind it was a silver Volvo.

"That's my sister/my siblings" we said in unison. We looked at each other and not long after that we laughed.

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow Mistress of Clumsiness." She said jokingly and ran of to the silver Volvo.

"I blushed and waved at her, then ran to Bella's truck.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"My friend. Her name is Alyssa Cullen." I answered.

"Cullen? As in Dr. Cullen's child?" Bella asked. I nodded and we drove away.

* * *

Alyssa POV

That girl Fate is really interesting. She's really kind and funny. How come one person can stumble and fell flat on their face each and every second?

"So, who's that girl?" I looked at my brother, Edward, who's driving the car.

"Fate. Fate Swan." I answered.

"Swan? As in Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked.

"Adoptive daughter." I corrected. He nodded.

"She's pretty strange though, I mean, which human has red eyes nowadays?" I said.

"She has red eyes?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Uh-huh. Well you saw her just now didn't you? I mean come on, you're a vampire for goodness' sake!" I said.

"I don't really pay much attention to her." Edward said.

"Oh. Is there something bothering you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah… I'll tell you when we got home." He said. I only nodded. What could possibly bothering the oh- so mighty Edward Cullen?

I saw Edward smirked and I scoffed "Stop reading my mind Edward. You know I don't like that." I said, pouting.

"Sorry, sis, I can't help it."

I scoffed "Whatever, let's just go home already, I'm hungry."

TBC

* * *

**My first Twilight x Percy Jackson Fanfic, hope you guys like it. This will be Jacob x Oc and Nico x Oc (later on). **

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Fight Against Empousa

FATE FIGHTS AGAINST THE BITCH OF THE SCHOOL

**Thank you for everyone who favourite, follow, and review my story. I need to explain a few things.**

**First, Fate is 12 years old, yet she still in fifth grade, the reason is because of her dyslexic and ADHD, and she had been kicked out from her schools because of monsters who is hunting her few years back, that's made her to stop school for a while and stay in the camp half-blood until Chiron asked her to try few foster family, and ended up with her living with Charlie.**

**Second, Alyssa is NOT a pure-blooded vampire, she's half human, and half vampire. She can eat human's food, and she also drink blood, and she grew up normally like humans would, other than that, she has all the vampire traits, such as cold skin, gold eyes, etc.**

**Here's the second chapter, hope you like it**

* * *

Fate POV

"Umm.. so… is something happen?" I asked. Bella was silent the whole time, so maybe there's something's up, plus, her face looked like, she's troubled with something.

"No. Why do you asked?" she asked.

"Well… you look kinda troubled with something…" I said carefully.

She looked at me for a moment and sighed. "Well… your friends just now is a Doctor Cullen's child right?" She asked. I nodded.

"One of her siblings named Edward keep giving me these death glares at bio, I didn't even say anything to him, and once the bell rang, he stormed right out and asked the Administration receptionist to switch class." She explained. I frowned.

"That's weird…" I said. "Tell me about it." Bella said.

* * *

Bella drove us to the diner. Father's already there, waiting for us. I slid in my seat next to father, and Bella slid in the seat next to me.

Cora the waitress walked up to us, giving us our food.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are, and you are so gorgeous." She said to Bella. "And you look as cute as always Fate." Cora said.

I smiled kindly at her.

Waylon walked up to us.

"Hey Bella, you remember me? I played Santa one year."

Bella smiled nervously, obviously didn't remember him. I just giggled at Bella's reaction.

"Yeah Waylon, Bella hasn't had Christmas here since she was four." Charlie reminded Waylon.

"I bet I made an impression though, didn't i? Hey there Fate." Waylon said, waving at me.

"Hey Waylon, how do you do?" I asked.

"Not bad. How's your inline skates doing?" he asked. Bella glanced at me, obviously shocked. She already know that I'm the Queen of Clumsiness, of course it shocked her.

"Well… haven't use them in a while. They're beaten pretty bad." I said jokingly. I haven't used my skates since a year ago since they were broken.

"Oh, about that." Father than lift a small bag beside his feet and pulled out two white inline skates from the bag, making me gasped.

"Here you go. Since I can't gave any gift at your birthday last year, thought this may suffice." I stared at the inline skates with twinkling eyes and hugged my father.

"Oh God! I love you dad! Holy Zeus, this is the best gift ever!" I said. He chuckled. "Okay, okay, now let go of me kiddo, I mean, everyone's staring."

I blushed and quickly let go of my father and sit silently as if none of that ever happen. I heard Bella laugh a bit and so are Waylon and Cora. "Well, stop embarrassed the girl shall we?" She said and ushered Waylon away, and turned to us. "When you two are done I'll bring you both your favourites. Apple pie for you Fate, and berry cobbler for you Bella. Your dad has that every Thursday."

I giggled, knowing that, that's true. She walked away and we ate in awkward silence for a bit until, Father and Bella reached for the ketchup at the same time.

Father let Bella use it before him, only to have the ketchup bottle to be empty. I shake my head and continue to eat.

* * *

"So how are you doing lately?" I asked.

"Not much… training, eat, sleep, training, eat, sleep and so on. How bout you?" Annabeth asked.

Right now, I'm contacting my best friend, Annabeth, with Iris message. It's how we Demigods communicate since we're not allowed to have a cellphone. I mean, cellphone is particulary giving signal to monsters to told them where they dinner is, and by the dinner I mean us Demigods.

"Well the same as usual but… I met someon interesting today." I said.

"Really? Who? A boy?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Annabeth, I'm still 12." I said. She giggled "Okay, okay. So who?"

"A girl. She's kinda like you. Smart, but she's really carefree." I explained. "Interesting. If she's a Demigod, she probably a child of Athena." Annabeth said. I laughed at the idea.

"True. Well I'm going to bed okay, love you Wise Girl."

"Love you too Queen of Clumsiness."

* * *

"You sure you didn't need me to pick you up?" Bella asked. I nodded. I just rolled to your school and wait for you there." I assured her. She nodded hesitantly. We then went out of the house, and I slipped and fall on my butt.

Bella and father quickly helped me up. "Thanks father, Bella." I said. "Really kiddo, you're clumsier than Bella. You fell almost each and every minute." Father chuckled. I blushed. We say goodbye to father and Bella drove me to school.

"Morning Fate." I looked up to see Mira Claymore smiling at me.

Weird.

"Uh… morning… I guess…" I said. She smiled… well… kindly… not the kindly way you used to give to a friend, more like… the smile you use when you really wanted something.

"My, you look sweeeeeet today… and… look delicious too." She said but she kept her voice low on the last part, probably so that I wouldn't hear it, but hey, when you're a Demigod who has been trained for couple of years, your ears become sensitive to every voices.

I gulped at that word 'delicious' and frantically trying to get myself out of this situation. Why would she think I'm delicious? I mean, doesn't she ignore and stay away from me each and every single time? And delicious… she can't possibly think that a human is delicious when she herself is a huan right? Unless she's a…

My inner rambling was stopped when a cold hand gripped my arm. I turned around to found Alyssa Cullen, gripping my arm and glared at Mira.

"Sorry, but she's with me." She said and dragged me away.

* * *

Alyssa POV

"See you later Jasper, Alice." I said as I close the car door. Edward was gone to the Denalis this morning, he said he wanted to calm himself down after his encountered with Bella Swan, who I though maybe was Fate's adoptive sister.

It was kinda funny to know that Edward couldn't handle that kind of situation, but oh well.

I walked into the school, and spotted Fate right away. Just when I'm about to called her, I saw the 'bitch' Mira Claymore greeted her… with a smile?

No way

That bitch have never smile for goodness' sake! As I took a closer look, I gasped. I saw some kind of fog fading away from them and I saw that her blonde hair turned into some kind of flaming hair, and her fair skin turn into white and I could see fangs and her feet.. ugh…. The ugliest feet I have ever seen!

One of her leg is prosthetic bronze leg, and the other one is a donkey leg! What the heck!?

Hold, on, that's not the time to think about that! I have to get Fate out of there!

I then ran and gripped Fate's hand, making her and the monster looked at me.

"Sorry, but she's with me." I said and I dragged Fate away.

* * *

Fate POV

Alyssa dragged me to God-knows-where, and in such a fast speed (for me at least, I'm suck at running). "U-um Alyssa, I think we should head back to the class." I said nervously.

"No!" she snapped, making me gulped. She then stopped nd turned to look at me. "Look, sorry about snapping at you but we have to stay away from her! I mean… Don't you see!?" she asked.

"S-see? See what?" I asked.

She frowned. "You didn't see it? I mean her feet?" she asked.

I frowned, but then I realized something… could it be…?

"What did you saw?" I asked carefully.

"Well…" she began but she looked over to my shoulder and she gasped and dragged me to the Gym.

"Let's hide here okay?" she said, shoving me behind the basketball's racks.

"Okay, but what did you saw?" I demanded.

"Well I saw her has this flaming hair, red eyes and her skin turn white. And her leg…" her face turned into a disgusted one and I looked at her. "Well… one is prosthetic bronze leg and the other is donkey leg." She explained.

My eyes widened. She can see through the fog!? Even the fog can still fooled me earlier!

Suddenly, the Gym's door opened, and Alyssa shoved me to her back, trying to protect me.

"Geez, just as I thought I could have two delicious meals today." She said. I gulped. Yup she's a monster alright. Worse yet, she's an Empousa.

Just as Alyssa want to retort I said "Well you're not so lucky today. Plus, can you leave my friend out of this? She's a human you know." I said, surprised at how firm my voice is.

Mira, or the Empousa laughed. "Human? Please, her blood screamed Demigod to me." She laughed.

I looked at Alyssa and Alyssa looked at me. Her eyes seemed asked 'what the heck is happening?' and I know my eyes are seemingly asked her 'you're a Demigod too?' But it seems we had no time to argue as the Empousa revealed her true form… which is exactly as Alyssa described, which I mean is she looks REALLY ugly.

"Uhh… your feet..." I started.

"Don't mention about my feet!" she snapped "Insults are bad you know!" She moved towards us with her ugly and weird feet. She looked really weird, especially with mini skirt and tank top. But I can't laugh. Not when I stared into her terrifying red eyes and those sharp fangs.

"Well girls, I'm not really fond of little girls, but oh well I'm hungry so why should I care?" she said, licking her lips. She showed us her ugly fangs, which made me gulped and made me too scared to move, but Alyssa quickly throw a basketball to the empousa's head.

The monster hissed and throw the basketball away. The basketball bounced across the Gym. Alyssa throwed another one but the monster just throw it away too.

"I usually just ignored 'something' like you." Hissed the empousa. "But for you, I'll make an exception!"

"Nu-uh!" I rummaged my pocket and pick up my moon hairpin, and it turned into a long katana, which I called Selene. Mira tried to avoid my blade, but I'm able to hit her and slashed her, and with her terrifying howl, she explode into dust on Alyssa's body.

Alyssa coughed. She looked like that there's just a lot of flour was just thrown onto her head. "Disgusting!"

"Monsters are like that." I said "sorry."

She just nodded and I helped her clean herself from the dust. She then looked at me.

"What. Just. Happened?" she demanded. "Uhh…" I smiled nervously, don't know what to do or to say. I looked at my watch to see it's already past the time of our first class. I sighed and took my bag.

"Let's go." I said.

"Huh?"

"We're going to the café, or someplace. We're ditching school today, and I'm going to explain some things about this to you." I said.

Hope the Camp's ready for a newcomer.

* * *

**And that's that! Hope you guys are not really disappointed because there's not Edward here…**

**Now that Alyssa has seen Fate fight, what do you think will happen next? All you gotta do is just Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow to find out!**

**See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Quite Shocking Revelatioin

A QUITE SHOCKING REVELATION

**I'm back. I changed Alyssa's actress to Ciara Bravo. Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

No one POV

"Okay, so… where do I begin?" Fate asked. She and Alyssa were now inside a café not too far from their school. Fate has manipulated the mist in their school so that no one know that Mira ever exist and no one realize that Alyssa and Fate had leave school.

"What about we started from who you- no, _what_ you are." Alyssa said.

Fate sighed. "I'm a demigod. Half mortal and half God, like in Greek myth." She said. "My father is mortal while my mother is Ananke, Goddess of inevitability, mother of the Fates. She marks the beginning of the cosmos along with Chronos, the God of Time. She was also seen as the most powerful dictator of all fate and circumstance which meant that mortals, as well as the Gods, respected her and paid homage." Fate said. None of them touch their tea which are on their table.

"O…kay… but do they really exist? The Gods I mean… you know… it's kinda hard to believe…" Alyssa said.

"Yeah they still exist. In the old days they usually came down from Olympus to Earth and had affairs with mortals, and trust me, the Gods haven't changed those habits to this day. All of those myths, those heroes in the myths they are not just myths. They're every bit as real as you and me. Most of us Demigods go to Camp Half-Blood where we learn how to fight in order to stay alive in the outside world, where we might get attacked by monsters at any given moment, and to learn how to control our powers. We learn things like archery, sword-fighting, and anything else that might help us survive in battle. After around the age twelve or thirteen, the scent of demigod becomes much stronger than it is before you hit that age and that's when monsters usually hone in on us and start coming after us. That's when it becomes necessary for us to go to Camp, where we will be safe. Some demigods are able to lead relatively normal lives during school year but they always comeback for the summer. Most demigods have to stay at camp all year round because they'll get attacked by monsters too much if they leave, or because they have no other place to go." She explained.

Alyssa only nodded and stared at her. "Okay… and since that… what was it again? Empou-what?"

"Empousa." Fate corrected.

"Okay, Empousa said that I'm a demigod..." Alyssa trailed off.

"That means you are a demigod Alyssa. That Empousa must have smell your scent, that's why she stays in school." Fate said.

"Okay, so pretty much… my life will always in danger?"

"Er… kind off.. yeah I guess…" Fate said.

Alyssa nodded and tried to calm down and processing the information that Fate just gave. Okay, her life just get weirder and weirder! First she is a vampire- okay, half human half vampire, and now she is a half human and half God and half vampire!?

"Umm…. Alyssa?" Fate called, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry… it's just… too hard to… you know…" Alyssa said. Fate nodded. "I know… it was quite hard for me to believe it too when o was first told that I'm a demigod."

"When did you found out? I mean you're twelve now right?"

"Yup." Fate said, popping up the 'p' "I found out when I was four when i-" she paused. 'when I ran away from home.' She added mentally.

"When you…?" Alyssa asked. Fate shook her head "never mind. Anyway since you are a demigod that means this summer I should take you to the camp… or maybe in Christmas holiday…" Fate said.

"Okay… but, should I tell my family first?" Alyssa asked.

"Umm… well yeah it's better of you told them but… will they believe it? I mean my father can't believe it at first until…" Fate smiled nervously at the memory.

"Until?"

"A hellhound attacked our house that time… my father's face was priceless…" she muttered, but Alyssa can hear it, which makes her frown.

Alyssa wondered what happened that time that make the chief of police to just believe story about Greek Gods and Greek Myths and her daughter is a demigod.

"Well… I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem." Alyssa scoffed. 'Vampires and Werewolves exist, so why can't Greek Gods and demigods exist too?' she thought.

Fate looked at her confusedly. "Okay… maybe I should come over too so I can help you explained to your parents and siblings." She said.

"Great idea… but… uhmm… Edward's not in Forks now so… maybe later?" Alyssa said. She actually just making excuses so that Fate won't come for the time being. It's bad enough that Edward had almost had a problem with human girl, she didn't need to add another problem.

"Sure thing. Just tell me whenever you're ready…" Fate said.

Alyssa nodded. "But…. Who do you think my Godly parent is?" Alyssa wondered.

Fate tapped her chin "probably Athena. I mean you're really smart!" Fate said.

Alyssa shrugged "Maybe…"

Fate smiled. "Let's go back to school, the last period will end soon. Your siblings probably worried if you're not there when they pick you up." Fate said as she exchanged her sneakers with her inline skates.

"Right…" Alyssa said then eyeing Fate's skate. She chuckled and shake her head "Inline skate? Really?"

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" she said, embarrassed. "But… wouldn't the teachers suspicious or something?" Alyssa asked. "Nope. I have manipulated the mist so that they thought that we were in class." Fate assured.

Alyssa just shook her head and they both head back to their school.

**TBC**

**Sorry if it's so short… I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**Read and Review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Jacob

MEET JACOB

Fate POV

Three days had passed ever since that incident. I had told Chiron about Alyssa, and he said she is welcomed in the Camp, and it be best of I brought her to the camp as soon as possible. I'm thinking of taking her to the camp at winter, but I have to tell her family first.

Bella also told me about Alyssa's brother, Edward. She and Edward are actually related. Bella wanted to comfort him, but he hasn't showed up these three days.

Bella and I walked out of the house and I slipped on some ice (again). Bella helped me up but we both went down.

Father came to help us up.

"You girls all right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." Bella added. I giggled. I was wearing a white t-shirt with cat's face picture on it, light pink sweater, white skinny jeans, and white sneakers. I kept my inline skates inside my bag, and I also brought my moon hair clip and Golden Compass.

I have to prepare anytime, who knows if monsters decide to attacked (again), and my golden compass has other function, it's not for fight it's a device to contact my mom. Yeah, I know it's really amazing huh? It can be used to contact a Goddess. My mom made this for me on purpose, since she can't contact me through dreams. Why? It's a long story.

Anyway, back to the story…

"Yeah that's why I got some new tires for the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, probably I'll be late for dinner. I got to head down to Mason Country. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal." Father said.

"An Animal?" Bella asked.

"Again?" I asked.

"You're not in Forks anymore Bella." Father said, looking at Bella. "And yeah Fate, again. Anyway, I figured I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful." I warned, and gave him a look that's saying 'If it's happen to be a monster than please run away from there.'

Father nodded, understand what I mean. "Always am." He said.

I doubt that it's a monster though, monsters never hunted humans, all they hunt down are only demigods.

"And thanks for the tires." Bella said awkwardly.

"Yep." Father said, and he took off.

When I reached school, I was quickly greeted by Alyssa. "Hey Mistress of Clumsiness." She said.

I groaned. "Could you stop calling me that? It's embarrassing." I said. She laughed. "Well nope, it's so fun teasing you." She said. I shook my head. "You're impossible."

Later, I got called out during my second period, which happen to be my favourite subject (P.E) and father picked me up and he told me that Bella was in an accident.

We rushed into the room (well, father was the one who rushed in. I'm suck at running remember?) and father sighed when he saw Bella. I sighed in relief. Thank Zeus she's okay.

"Bella you okay?" He looked over at the guy on the bed beside Bella, "You and I are gonna talk." I walked to Bella "Are you okay Bella?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She assured.

"I'm sorry Bella, I tried to stop." The guy tried to apologize.

"I know, it's okay." Bella said, trying to reassure him.

"No, it's sure as hell it's not okay." Father said, glancing between the guy and Bella.

One thing that I already add in my 'The things that I shouldn't do' list is: Don't EVER try to make father angry, because he's as scary as Fury when he's angry.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault." Bella said, trying to calm him down.

"You could've been killed, you understand that?" He said protectively.

"Yes, but I wasn't so…" Bella trailed off and father looked back over at the guy.

"You can kiss your license goodbye."

I gulped and felt bad for the guy. When dad said that, that means he really mean it. Poor guy.

Then, the doctor came in. He has pale skin, and golden eyes, I figured that he is Alyssa's father, Dr. Cullen. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he stiffened a little then relaxed. Weird.

Carlisle POV

I entered the room where the Chief's daughter is. When I entered I saw thhe Chief's and her daughters. When I saw his youngest daughter, my eyes widened.

She has crimson red eyes and pale skin. She looked almost exactly like an immortal child. Had I not heard her heartbeat I would have thought that she is an immortal child.

The girl looked at me with questioning look. "Uhmm… Dr. Cullen?" she asked, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry." I said. She nodded, but I can see that she is uncomfortable because of earlier.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here." I said, turned to Charlie.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

"Charlie. I've got this one Jackie." I said, and took the clip board from Jackie. "Isabella."

"Bella" the older girl, Bella, corrected.

"Right, Bella. Looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Good."

I pull out a small flash light and flashed it in Bella's eyes "Look here" I said and Bella obliged. "You might experience some post dramatic stress, disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm really-"I saw Charlie pulled the curtain between us. I chuckled. Charlie can be very scary when he wanted to.

"You know it would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there to knock me out of the way." Bella said. I actually had heard the story from Rosalie. I didn't blame Edward, of course, but Rosalie had a point. He would easily give away our secret.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I mean he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Bella said.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." I said calmly and I looked up from my clip board, "Charlie." I said and walked out to find Rosalie and Edward.

Fate POV

That was kinda weird. Did I have something on my face earlier? Dr. Cullen stared at me like… I dunno… Well anyway, Bella is safe and sound so it doesn't really matter.

The dinner kinda look… no… kinda feel awkward. None of us talk and all. Well kind of an understatement actually.

I finished my food and headed to the sink to start washing the dishes. No sooner had I reached the sink the phone ring. I leave my dishes and went to get the phone.

"Hello?"

There was nothing but silence on the other end. I frowned. "Hello is someone there?" I asked. But there was still silence. I started to get annoyed. Before I could say much more, however, the mystery person on the other end hung up, I could tell because I heard the click on the other end of the phone. Annoyed, I ended the call on my end and put the phone back on the base on the wall, and just as I wanted to go back to the dishes the phone started to ring again.

I groaned and stomped to get the phone. "Hello?" I snapped when I'd snatched it off the base.

"Whoa, hey is that any way to speak to your best friend for life?" I smiled as I heard the voice. Jacqueline "Jacqli" Whitlock, my best friend back in Camp Half-Blood, said with amusement in her voice. Immediately, my annoyance melted away.

Jacqli is a demigod too, she's the daughter of Poseidon. She's on the same age as me. She was found a year ago, and we quickly became best friend. She doesn't remember her past very well though, she says her past is kind of vague. Since she has no family and no other place to go, Sally, Percy's mother decided to adopt her. Well, Percy is the son of Poseidon, so they are actually half siblings.

"Hey Jacqli." I greeted her. "Did you just call me?"

"What do you call what we're doing right now?"

"No, I mean a minute ago." I corrected. "Someone called, didn't say a word, and then hung up. Was that you?"

Oh, that? Well I did call, but the phone is kinda… giving weird sounds. I said hello, hello, but I heard nothing."

"Oh… moving on then. How are you? How's your life with new mom and new big brother?" I asked.

"It was fine. Mother and Perce are really kind." I then heard a young man voice in the background.

"Hold up. What's up Perce?" I heard Jacqli asked.

"Yeah, it's Fate. What? Wanna talk to her? Wait until I done first. Hello?"

"I'm still here. Was that Percy?" I asked.

Percy is the son of Poseidon. He arrived 2 years ago along with Jacqli, and he had gone to two quests already. The first quest was to retrieve Zeus' lightning bold and Hades' helmet, and the second quest was to take the golden fleece. That quest was actually Clarisse's but Percy, Annabeth and Grover help her.

"Yeah, he said he missed you." Jacqli said. I giggled. Percy kinda like the second older brother for me after… after Luke. Yeah, Luke betrayed us 2 years ago. He almost killed Percy with his scorpions and he was the one who poisoned Thalia's tree. I know that he really hated his father, but isn't this going a little bit too far?

"Anyway, how's your big sister? You have met her right?" Jacqli asked.

"Bella is really kind. She is really pretty too. Oh, and guess what? I found a demigod here." I said.

"Really? Who? Who?" Jacqli asked.

"Her name is Alyssa Cullen. I dunno who's child she is, but I kinda figured she is daughter of Athena. She's really smart." I said.

"Oh… well I looked forward to meet her. Are you going to go back to camp this winter? Because Percy and I are going back."

"of course! If possible, I'll bring Alyssa along." I said.

"Nice. Oh, here's Perce." She said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Perce. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. What about you? Are you okay there? Not being hunted by monsters? Safe and sound?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses Seaweed Brain. I'm absolutely fine." I said, decided not to tell him about the Empousa.

"That's good." He sighed in relief. "You know I was worried because troubles bound to find you everywhere you go." He said in amusement.

I scoffed. "If I do remember correctly, it's YOU who bound to find trouble wherever you go." I said.

"Don't mistake me for you Queen of Clumsiness." He said.

"That's supposed to be my line Seaweed Brain." I said, the he and I laughed.

"How's Jacqli? I mean she's a good girl right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's really fun to have around." Percy said.

"Good. You better take a very good care of her or else I walk to Manhattan and pummel you into nothing." I threatened.

I could feel that Percy raised his hand. "Understood o, Queen of Clumsiness." He said mockingly.

I snorted. "Okay, well I'll call you later. Still have dishes to wash." I said.

"Okay, see you this winter." He said.

"See ya." I said and hung up, then went back to my almost forgotten dishes.

Bella went on a field trip the next day, and she said she talked with Edward Cullen, and said that she was going to Jacksonville. Bella had told me about how Edward save her from the truck the other day, which almost made me think that The Cullens are maybe monsters in disguise. But that's impossible. I mean, Alyssa is a demigod.

Bella also invited me to La Push beach this weekend with her friends. I agree since I have nothing else to do. I brought my guitar along so that I could play when the adults were having fun. Yep, I'm a shy person so I'm not going to sing in front of people, not even in front of one person.

It was freezing, so I cuddled up next to Bella and wrapping my jacket tighter around me.

"I don't know if it's worth anymore." One of Bella's friend named Eric said, as him and Bella's other friends got their surf suits on.

"We came all the way out here." Bella's female friend, if I remember correctly, her name is Jessica, reminded them.

"We'll just hang out." Bella's friend, Angela suggested, sitting from the passenger seat.

"You guys are babies." Jessica said.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric's going to ask me to prom, and he just… doesn't." Angela told Bella.

"You should ask him. Take control. You're a strong, independent woman." Bella said.

"I am?"

"Yes." Bella said. I smiled at them. Must be fun to have this prom thing. I've never been to one.

"Can you zip me up?" Jessica asked Angela, and Angela zipped her up.

Then, 3 guys, all of them have long hair (too long for guys if you asked me) appeared out of nowhere.

"Bella." He smiled, looking over at Bella.

"Hi, Jacob. Guys, this is Jacob." Bella introduce. "Fate, have you met Jacob yet?" Bella asked.

I haven't met Jacob, but dad has told me about his friend Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. I shook my head. "No… I haven't." I said.

"So you're Fate? Charlie told me and my dad a lot about you. Too bad whenever we came over you're not home." Jacob said, smiling at me.

I smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you Jacob." I said.

Not long after that, I'm alone on the car. Angela go to watch the others surfing, and Bella went somewhere with Jacob. I smiled. No one's around. I pick up my guitar.

I strum it and began to sing.

_There's a place in your heart, and I know that it is love_

_And this place could be much brighter than tomorrow_

_And if you really try, you'll find there's no need to cry_

_In this place you'll feel there's no hurt or sorrow_

_There are ways to get there_

_If you care enough for the living_

_Make a little space…_

_Make a better place…_

_Heal the world _

_Make it a better place_

_For you and for me and the entire human race_

_There are people dying_

_If you care enough for the living_

_Make a better place for you and for me…_

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice."

I yelped and quickly stand up and since I sat on the passenger seat, I hit my head on the upper part of the car.

"Oww…" I whimpered, rubbing my (poor) head.

"Oops, sorry, are you okay?" I looked up to see Jacob looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Really." I said.

Jacob nodded. "You have a good voice. Do you sing often?"

"Yeah… but only when people don't see me though." I said.

Jacob frowned. "Why?"

I blushed, "It's embarrassing… and I don't really like to be the centre of attention." I said shyly.

Jacob nodded. "So… will you sing the second part?"

"Sorry?" I asked.

"The second part. That's 'Heal the World' by Michael Jackson right?" Jacob asked.

I smiled nervously. I never really sing in front of people, plus I just met Jacob, so he's practically a stranger to me. "Err… I dunno…" I said nervously.

"Please?" Jacob pleaded.

. "Well… sure. But on one condition, never tell anyone about this okay?" I pleaded.

Jacob chuckled and nodded.

I strum my guitar again and began to sing.

_If you want to know why, there's a love that cannot lie_

_Love is strong it's only cares for joyful giving_

_If we try, we shall see_

_In this bliss we cannot feel fear or dread_

_We stop existing and start living_

_Then it feels like always_

_Love's enough for us growing_

_Make a better world_

_Make a better world_

_Heal the world, make it a better place_

_For you and for me and the entire human race_

_There are people dying_

_If you cared enough for the living_

_Make a better place for you and for me…_

"Wow…" Jacob said.

"Umm… was it… bad?" I asked.

"No, no, it's good, very good."

I smiled shyly. It's my first time singing in front of someone, and it feels nice. Plus, Jacob seems like a good guy.

Not long after that, Bella and the others came back and we went home, but before we went home, I promised Jacob that I will sing for him again sometimes, and… I can't help but feel that Jacob and I are going to hang out a lot more.

**Yup hey, hey everyone XD Do you like how Fate and Jacob met? I hope you do! And yes, we have another new character!**

**Name: Jacqueline Natasha Whitlock (Nickname: Jacqli)**

**Born : October 4**

**Species : Demigod**

**Gender : Female**

**Hair : straight blonde hair**

**Eye Color : sea blue**

**Skin Color : fair**

**Family : Sally Jackson (adoptive mother), Percy Jackson (half-brother), Poseidon (Father)**

**Abilities : Hydrokinesis, able to understand the sea's feelings, able to calm the rage of the sea.**

**Trivia : She was actually born hundred years ago, but because of some unknown circumstances she was kidnapped and brought to Lotus hotel when she was 12.**

**Hobbies : Singing **

**Personality: Kind, caring, funny, understanding**

**Bad Habits: short temper**

**Portrayed by: Jackie Evancho**

**That's it for now, see you in the next chapter! NB: If you noticed anything interesting from Jacqli's name, then you're a true twilight fan. Oh, and try to listen Heal the World, but the one that is sung by Connie Talbot. **


End file.
